Sam and Dora: The Movie
Sam and Dora Show: The Movie About the Movie This movie named "Sam and Dora: The Movie" is a cancelled movie made by Sam Wilkes. Original Plot After Sam had problems with his friend, he decides he needs to be away from her for a while, announcing his departure. Sam then goes back to his house, tells his mother that he is going overseas for a while. Sam goes to the airport and boards a plane to North Carolina. Sam later reaches the airport and goes to Titusville, North Carolina. He soon meets Dora Marquez, a lonely teenage girl who got kicked out of her mother's house. Sam says Hi to Dora and Dora doesn't say anything to him but she does stare at him. Sam asks if she is lost. She says that she got kicked out of her mother's house and that she is now on the street because of it. Sam asks Dora if she wants to join him. Dora decides to follow Sam to a hotel where Sam and Dora book in. Back at home, Lynette soon discovers that Sam has not returned so she tries to find Sam by looking for him down the street. Soon, she remembered that Sam took a plane overseas to North Carolina. Lynette decides to pack for North Carolina. Back at Titusville, Sam and Dora start hanging out in various places while talking about each other, about their lives back at home. Later that day, they head back to the hotel, only to run in to Lynette at their apartment. Sam and Dora soon tell her to find another apartment room but Lynette replies back that Sam and Dora are in the wrong apartment and these two looked up at the apartment number and sure enough, Lyn was right. Sam and Dora find their correct room. Sam and Dora prepare to go to bed. The next day, Elena (Dora's Mother) heads over to North Carolina where Lyn is and decide to search for Dora and Sam. Lynette eventually finds Sam downstairs but Elena hasn't found Dora yet as she did kick her out of the house. Later, Sam is still downstairs at the hotel but Dora has run away because by the evening, Dora didn't return to the hotel. The next morning, Dora was still missing. Sam decides to go find Dora, who has run away. Meanwhile, Dora was in another town. Sam finds Dora later that afternoon and the two go back to Titusville. Waiting for them back there was Elena. Dora ran away from Elena and straight in to the hotel. Sam followed closely behind. The elevator door closes just before Elena makes it and they go up. Little did they know that Lynette was waiting for them. When they reach their hotel room, Lyn was waiting there for Sam and Dora. Sam tells Lyn to move out of the way and why Dora's mother is over at the hotel. Lyn tells Sam that she is here to talk to Dora and said that she will definitely move out of the way. Dora then tells Lyn that she got kicked out of Elena's house. A few minutes later, Elena arrives to talk to Dora. Eventually, Dora moves back in to her house. Sam goes to Titusville High School and Dora shortly joined afterwards, now that they had the time for themselves. Someone familiar started work at Titusville High School at the same time that Dora joined at the local high school. Shortly, Sam sees the person and finds out who that person is. The text then says "To be Continued in Season 2 Episode 10". The End Credits Roll. Cancellation There were two attempts to begin this movie but were soon discarded. However in 2020, Sam Wilkes Jr. had decided to make the movie. He is currently making a revised plot for the movie, slated for a 2021 release. Sam Wilkes had stated to begin working on the movie under its new title "The Sam and Dora movie" in February 2020, after buying the Samsung Galaxy A50. Revised Plot Sam leaves for the United States and flies to the U.S. He then lands in the United States and goes to Raleigh where his love interest was potentially located. He then arrives at her house but she isn't home yet. So, Sam books in to a hotel for a while. Throughout the next few days, Dora continuously sees Sam near the hotel often. Sam eventually sees Dora and they introduce themselves. (more info coming soon)